familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Jenney (1596-1644)
}} Biography 1623 Voyage to Plymouth Colony John Jenney was a passenger on the English ship [[Little James 1623 voyage| Little James]], which sailed from London in April, 1623, bound for Plymouth Colony. The ship was one of two to arrive safely that year and would remain in local waters to help with fishing and other chores. The Little James had two young men in charge – Master John Bridges, master mariner, and a novice Captain, Emmanuel Altham, a Merchant Adventurer. He was a cooper (barrel maker) by occupation. Leiden records call him a “brewer’s man” of Norwich, Norfolk. He was ship’s cooper on Little James. Arrived on the Little James with wife Sarah and children Samuel, Abigail, and Sarah. Son Samuel was born on the ship. Captain Altham wrote on September 7, 1623 that “Good wife Jennings was brought abed of a son aboard our ship.” And: “was delivered of a child in the Ship a month before we cam sic a shore and both are well yet, God be praised.” In the 1623 Plymouth Land Census he is “John Jenings” with 5 shares. He was a member of the 1626 Purchaser investment group as “Mr John Jenney”. In the 1627 cattle division he is “John Jene” with 5 members of his family and 6 members of the Hicks (Hickes) family listed with him in the 12th lot. Died after c.1643. Jenney Grist Mill Nestled alongside bucolic Town Brook, and just a short walk from the waterfront and Mayflower II, the Plimoth Grist Mill tells the story of the grist (corn grinding) mill built by the Pilgrims in Plymouth Colony. After more than a decade of laboriously grinding corn by hand in wooden mortars, the colony authorized the construction of a water-powered corn grinding mill on Town Brook in 1636. Colonist John Jenney was given permission to run the mill and to take a portion of the corn that was brought for grinding as a payment or “toll.” After his death in 1644 John Jenney left the mill to his wife Sarah. Sarah, and later their son Samuel, ran the mill until 1683. Today a recreation of the Plimoth Grist Mill is a major attraction at the Plymouth Colony historical site. Marriage and Family # Child Jenney (1614-1618) # Child Jenney (1618-1618) # Abigail Jenney (1621-1674) - traveled with family on Little James to America in 1623. # Sarah Jenney (1622-1683) - traveled with family on Little James to America in 1623. # Samuel Jenney (1623-1688) - baby Samuel born during voyage of Little James to America # John Jenney (1627-1650) # Susanna Jenney (1634-1654) References * 1623 Plymouth Land Census * Plimoth Grist Mill - Plimoth Plantation Historical Site. * 'The Jenney Book: John Jenny of Plymouth, and His Descendants; Compiled from the Manuscripts of Bertha W. Clark and Susan C. Tufts with a Chapter on the Jennings Branch by Herman Winslow Jennings __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:English separatists Category: Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category: American gristmill operators